Rompiendo el Hielo
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: El extraño cambio de actitud de Kai ha dejado a Rei sorprendido, algo perturbado incluso. ¿Cómo es que las cosas llegaron a esto? ... Yaoi. KaixRei


'R o m p i e n d o e l H i e l o'.

_Advertencia: Yaoi (KaixRei), si no les gusta el genero no lo lean._

**1:**

**. Pensamientos .**

No tengo idea de que es lo que me pasa ultimamente. Ya van varias veces que Kai me derrota olimpicamente, y yo sigo sin saber la razón exacta. ¿Es que no he entrenado lo suficiente?, no, no creo que sea eso; paso día y noche, noche y día, tratando de buscar la respuesta a esta repentina debilidad. En verdad, Kai es una persona admirable, a pesar de que tiene una personalidad algo seria, pasado el ultimo torneo (en el que por cierto dividimos el equipo) parece haber entendido la importancia de estar en un verdadero equipo, y que nosotros, los Bladebreakers, eramos eso: un equipo. Poco a poco se va abriendo a nosotros.

Jamas lo habia oido reir, al menos no de _aquella_ forma.

Nos encontrabamos practicando en el patio del dojo de Takao, como siempre y sin ninguna novedad aparente. Entonces, llego Kai y se sento pensativo a la sombra del arbol; tomandolo como algo normal, tal vez una costumbre, no le dimos mucha importancia. Pero en lo que si nos fijamos (y mucho diria yo) fue que de repente comenzo a reir sin razón aparente; al principio lo hizo en silencio, luego parecio como si no pudiera resistirlo mas y todos lo escuchamos. Detuvimos la practica, y Takao se acerco a él algo extrañado.

"Oye, Kai¿te sientes bien?" pregunto con cierto tono de broma. Luego, nos miro, "creo que Kai esta enfermo" comentó, lo que hizo que Kai solo se riera un poco mas fuerte.

"Si, Takao, estoy enfermo" contesto con cierta ironia. "_Muy_ enfermo". Por alguna razón, el tono en su voz me parecio serio a pesar de estar hablando entre carcajadas.

"¿Y que es tan gracioso, si se puede saber?" Takao se incó para poder hablar cara a cara, como queriendo ver su expresión al reir de aquella forma. "No te estaras burlando de mi¿cierto?"

"¿Me crees capaz de algo asi?" replico el otro con cierto sarcasmo. Aparentemente, habia despertado de un muy buen humor, alegria que yo sólo compararia con la de ganar una cantidad muy alta de dinero.

"¡Confiesa!" ordeno Takao.

"No es algo que realmente importe" respondio Kai, poniendose de pie y parando de reir, "al menos no para ti".

"¿Qué insinuas con eso?"

"Insinua que no tienes suficiente cerebro para entender el caso" dijo Max en tono de burla, mientras sacaba un paquete de galletas y se disponia a comerlas.

"¡Oye!" exclamo Takao al ver lo que hacia, "¿serán esas las galletas que desaparecieron de mi cajón ayer?" menciono con cierto sarcasmo.

"Mmm... probablemente" respondio Max y mordió una. "Ya no importa¿o si?".

Reí un poco, para luego sentir una mirada pesada sobre mi; inmediatamente, razone que quien debia estarme viendo era Kai, asi que voltee la vista hacia él, y, curiosamente, este rapidamente me evito y entro a la casa al ver que ahí afuera no podria tener un solo momento de paz. Asi que me dejo con la duda de acerca de qué le habia causado tanta gracia.

Claro, no me iba a quedar con esa duda, asi que lo segui.

Sin embargo, para cuando entre no habia ni rastro de él, lo que hizo comprobar mi teoria de que Kai era como el viento; nunca se sabe para donde ira ni que es lo que piensa hacer, aparece y desaparece como se le pega en gana, cosa que muchas veces suele ser molesto, ya que me hace preocuparme por él.

Camine por el pasillo, llegando a la conclusión de que estaria en el dojo, o, en su defecto, en la habitación de Takao; tomando en cuenta que Kai no solia entrar ahí por que decia que olia demasiado extraño y siempre estaba sucio, opte por ir primero al dojo. Lo encontre, sentado en uno de los rincones que veian hacia la puerta corrediza, y si, sonreia con algo parecido a la ironia mientras miraba al techo.

"¿Buscas algo allá arriba?" pregunte para inciar la conversación; se sorprendio, crei que no se habia percatado de que estaba ahí. Se quedo mirandome un rato, un largo rato.

"Nada en especial" respondio. "Sólo pensaba" dijo, me aproxime a él y me sente a su lado; hizo una mueca de incomodidad, entonces pense que querria estar solo y que habia salido al patio con la esperanza de no encontrarnos ahí.

"¿Pensando en que?". Me miro duramente, quiza no debi preguntar. Pero habia algo en su expresión que me causaba una preocupación extraña. "Bueno, bueno. Si no quieres que este aquí, me voy", estaba poniendome de pie, pero me jalo del brazo hacia abajo, volviendome a sentar.

"Lo siento, es solo que...", oir a Kai disculparse por algo no era cosa de todos los días, mucho menos si tomamos en cuenta que se estaba disculpando _conmigo_; me sente y lo mire a los ojos, percatandome de algo extraño que hasta este día no he sabido interpretar. Quiza, despues de todo, debi haberlo dejado solo, era probable que mi presencia ahí estuviera de mas.

"No se por que, Kai, pero a pesar de que hace un momento reiste, no puedo evitar pensar que ahí algo que te preocupa" mencione. Hacia un frio terrible, el invierno en Japón siempre es asi, me abrace a mi mismo y comenze a frotarme los brazos. "¿Quieres decirme?" sugeri, pero Kai se quedo en silencio.

"Dudo que sea una buena idea..." dijo, mirando hacia el techo nuevamente. "Es probable que no lo entiendas tu tampoco, despues de todo..."

"No lo entendere si no me lo dices" replique, tratando de hacer que me mirara, cosa que definitivamente no logre.

"De cualquier modo, el problema es mio y debo resolverlo yo", esa fue la excusa que uso; para cada vez que dice algo asi, tengo una frase que nunca falla:

"Soy tu **amigo**, Kai".

Mirando hacia abajo, él sonrio ironicamente.

"Es precisamente por eso que no puedo decirtelo", respondio, aun sin voltear a verme. Repentinamente y sin saber por que, me puse de pie bruscamente y camine hacia la puerta.

"Entiendo" dije desde el marco, "es que no confias en mi" y sali, entre enojado y despecionado. Pense que en verdad Kai me diria lo que le sucedia, hacia ya varios días que se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, y supuse que la causa de su risa en la mañana era el por qué. Me fastidiaba a sobremanera cuando se ponia en ese plan de 'señor misterioso'.

Esto sucedió hace una semana, desde entonces, no he hablado con Kai. No se si sea debido a mi enojo o simplemente que no se ha presentado la oportunidad adecuada, pero no le he dirigido la palabra en todo ese tiempo. Simplemente nos dedicabamos a practicar sin entablar una conversación, y Kai siempre terminaba ganandome. Antes, al menos, terminabamos en empate, pero la situación empeoro, y me ha estado pateando el trasero tan fuertemente que hasta mis ancestros pueden sentirlo.

Y ahora siento que exagere demasiado. Despues de todo, tuvo razón al decir que era su problema y él debia resolverlo, si no queria decirmelo no tenia por que enfadarme... se suponia que asi actuaria un amigo de verdad¿no?. Habria comprendido a Kai, cosa que yo definitivamente no supe hacer.

Sin embargo, fue una especie de impulso...

Apenas me doy cuenta de por qué.

A pesar de que me parece que no se trata de algo normal, incluso si es extraño, he llegado a la conclusión mas precisa para explicar mi comportamiento. Y esa es...

... Que siento algo hacia Kai.

Si. Razonandolo un poco, si Takao o Max hubiesen hecho lo mismo¿habria reaccionado igual?. Claro que no.

Fue el simple hecho de que no soporte que alguien que me gusta tanto no quisiera decirme que lo tenia preocupado, que alguien por quien siento esto no confie en mi... esa fue la razón de mi enojo.

Me siento un poco, bueno, MUY estupido. ¿En que diablos estoy pensando?, no lo se con certeza. Lo que si se, de lo cual estoy seguro, es que ahora que me he percatado de lo que siento, no volvere a ver a Kai de la misma forma...

* * *

**M**oi's**F**ree**T**alk

_Remasterizando lo que fue mi primer KaixRei y mi segundo fic yaoi. No voy a editar mucho la redacción, porque considero que en general es buena (para ser de una novata como moi)._

_Incluso después de un año tengo problemas para meterme en la mente de los personajes amargositos como Kai :D_

_Rei es fácil de leer lol._

_Eso es todo._


End file.
